Electronic devices such as smartphones and tablets provide various useful functions through several various applications. Such electronic devices may generate or update various data according to function performances.
In this regard, processes receiving user inputs and performing screen processing may read data from storage devices or perform creation and updating operations, which are defined as foreground tasks. When copying large files or downloading files from a web browser through an explorer, data processing tasks are executed as background tasks regardless of screen processing. Journaling file systems that are typically executed in data processing tasks store a file by transaction unit and accordingly, when a file created in a foreground task and large file update in a background task are processed through the same transaction, there may be a delay in the foreground task. As mentioned above, during screen application or memory storing operations of created data or updated data, if an amount of data is large, there may be a delay in storing it in a memory. Accordingly, a user may be inconvenienced by a delay due to a data storing process while using an electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.